


The Secrets You Keep, I Keep Them Too

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2009 season, Abu dhabi 2009, Alternative 2009 season, Belgium 2009, Brazil 2009, F1 2009, F1 2010, Gay Sex, Germany 2009, Hungary 2009, Japan 2009, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Community, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Monaco 2009, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage, Silverstone 2009, Singapore 2009, Transgender, Transphobia, Turkey 2009, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is transgender, a secret very few know. But a crucial mistake forces him to tell people he'd rather never tell out of fear for the transphobia he's been subjected to at a young age. But along the way, he learns to trust someone he never knew he could trust: his teammate, Mark Webber.
Relationships: Minor Jenson Button/David Coulthard, Minor Michael Schumacher/Mika Hakkinen, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. PART 1

Mark was stomping through the hall towards his teammate’s changing room. He was furious at Seb, that was just plain reckless driving and they both could’ve had a better finish than 5th and a retirement had that kid not driven into his sidepod and wrecked his own front wing.

Without knocking, he swung open the door to start yelling at the 21-year-old. But the Australian closed his mouth as soon as he saw his teammate crying.

Seb was dressed in just his pants, suit and fireproofs abandoned on a chair and there was a little stick that looked like a pregnancy test right beside him. He looked up at Mark, eyes puffy and face red.

“Uhm… are you okay?” the older driver asked, closing the door behind him slightly hesitantly.

The blonde shook his head. “I made a stupid mistake. And I’m paying the price.”

Mark scratched his neck. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“Only… only if you’re not going to call me a freak after this.”

The dark-haired Aussie frowned and took a seat. “There’s nothing in the world that would make me call anyone a freak, not even a person I hate with every fibre of my being. That I _can_ promise.”

The German let his arms hang to the side, revealing a set of scars on his chest. “I… I’m trans. I’m only in the early stages of complete transitioning though.”

The Australian sat there in silence before slowly saying: “I take it that that holds connection with this apparent mistake you made?”

Sebastian nodded. “I forgot my womb’s still working.”

“I already believed that to be a pregnancy test.” the older driver stated, pointing at the stick. “But I thought _you_ got _a girl_ pregnant, not that _some dude_ got _you_ pregnant.”

“You… you’re not yelling at me.”

Mark shrugged. “Why would I? Seb, being transgender is really nothing weird anymore.”

The blonde smiled. “Thanks Mark.”

“But uhm… do you know who the father is?” the Aussie asked.

Seb shook his head. “They were all one-night stands after my win in China. I was too drunk to even remember their faces. I’m fucking stupid.”

“Seb, accidents after one-night stands happen. There’s nothing stupid about that.”

The German shook his head. “I’m not one of those other people, I’m a Formula One driver, I’m supposed to be better than this!” and he threw the positive pregnancy test against the wall.

“Hey, hey.” Mark grabbed his teammate’s hands. “You’re just a human, and humans make mistakes.”

Tears were flooding over Seb’s pale face.

The Australian sighed. “Do the bosses know? About you being trans, I mean.”

Sebastian nodded.

“Alright. That’ll make it easier to figure something out.” and the older driver looked at the pregnancy test that was lying abandoned on the floor. “We’ve got two weeks until Turkey. Should be enough time to speak to the team and let the team doctor check you over.”

* * *

Helmut was giving Seb the most disappointing look a grandfatherly figure could give while Christian just scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, this is going to be complicated as heck.” the team principal mused as he turned to his two drivers who were sitting on the other side of his desk.

Sebastian nodded. “I know. But I’m taking the responsibility for my mistake.”

“Alright.” Horner said. “Next time you’re at the factory, we’ll let you get checked out and we’ll make a decision about you driving the car in the summer break. That kid’s gotta be safe.”

“I understand.” the German said. “I hope you pick a good driver as possible replacement.”

“You’ll have another chance next year.” the brunet told.

The blonde just nodded, his blue eyes looking upon his hands that were folded in his lap.

One of Mark’s squeezed his wrist, which Seb was thankful for.

“Mark, can you stay behind for a moment?” Chris asked.

“Sure.” and the older driver of the pair turned back to his young teammate. “I’ll see you later.”

Sebastian nodded as he left the office.

Christian leaned forward. “I suppose that since you were here, you knew about this?”

“What exactly? Seb being trans or him being pregnant?” the Aussie asked.

“Both.”

“I found out after the race.” Mark replied.

“And uhm… you’re not the father I hope?”

The dark-haired man looked at his boss with a stunned look before shaking his head. “No.”

“I just needed to know for sure.” the team principal stated and gathered paperwork.

“But that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

In shock, Horner’s eyes went wide as he heard the driver say that. “What?”

Even Helmut was quite surprised.

The Australian moved around his hand in the air. “I mean, it would be extremely damaging for Seb, those rumours about who could be the father of his baby, would the news of Seb being pregnant come out before birth, I mean. We all know how media can be, especially to celebs.”

“Continue.” Chris said, intrigued.

“So… as long as that baby comes out Caucasian with either blonde or brown hair, I could claim the baby as mine. That way it’ll be damage limitation.” Mark explained further. “If it’s anything else, we could possibly arrange something with someone else inside Red Bull. And if no one finds out before the kid’s birth, we can just state that there was a random woman and that Seb took on fatherhood.”

A hum came from Doctor Marko. “That indeed sounds like a plan.”

“Am I happy at least someone comes up with one.” Christian said. “It’s sensible. Thanks Mark.”

“I’m glad I could help.” and he too left that office to go and find Seb to tell him too.

The team principal looked at the team advisor. “Any commentary?”

The Austrian shook his head. “It shouldn’t have happened in the first place, but at least we can solve this before it becomes a complete mess.”

* * *

“ _What?!_ ” Seb’s mouth dropped open.

“I know it sounds a bit weird…” Mark started.

Sebastian shook his head. “Weird _isn’t_ the word for this. Mark, have you considered the consequences on _your_ career? I know you’re thinking about me here, but this is ridiculous!”

The Australian laid his hands on his teammate’s shoulders. “I can handle a couple media idiots. I’ll just headbutt anyone who goes too far, and they know that.”

“So much for that friendly Australian neighbour persona.” the German said.

“I don’t think I ever was that.”

“I know, I was teasing you.”

* * *

Mark went with Seb to the team doctor, who looked a bit weirded out with Mark’s presence.

“Alright… just lay down on the bed and I’m going to make the echo.”

Seb did just that, curling up his shirt so the cool gel could be applied to his still flat stomach.

The Australian just sat down near the door, leaning against the wall and doing nothing but just being there.

“How are you feeling Sebastian?” the doctor asked.

“Fairly normal, save the morning sickness.” the blonde told. “That’s how I even found out I was pregnant.”

The older man hummed. “That’s a normal symptom for the first trimester. Can you guess around where your pregnancy could’ve started?”

“It was after China, that much I do know.” the German told, looking at Mark for a moment before looking up at the monitor that showed the inside of his uterus.

It didn’t really look like a baby yet, but there was definitely something growing inside of him. It looked like a blob, a bean really.

“Looks like you’re about five or six weeks. I’ll schedule another echo in seven weeks.” the doctor told. “It’ll be safe for you to handle the g-forces until you’re five months along. After that, we’ll have to see it race by race I’m afraid.”

Seb just nodded. “I understand.” then, he stood up after having removed the gel with a towel.

Mark was already in the open doorway, holding it open for his teammate before closing it behind them. “Are you alright?”

“I didn’t know what to expect, really.” Sebastian told with a sigh. “It’s a bit overwhelming, I guess.”

“I take it you’re keeping the kid?”

The German nodded. “This might be one of the few chances I might get to have a child. I did always want a family, thought this wasn’t the way I thought it was gonna go.”

“I can only imagine.” the Australian said.

“Did you ever want kids?” the blonde asked.

The older driver shrugged. “I’ve never actually thought about it, not even when my sister had kids. It was something I believed was better after retirement from motorsport, whenever that will be.”

Seb just hummed at that answer. He knew not everyone thought about having a family from a young age, but he somehow just felt slightly disappointed.

“So… are you going back to Switzerland?” Mark asked.

The German shook his head. “Nope. I’ll stay here in Milton Keynes, near the factory.”

“Well, if you want to, you could drop by at my house if you want.”

Blue eyes glinted for a second. “That would be nice. Do you have days you’re not there?”

“I’ll text you the days I’ll be at the factory. Then you can decide when to drop by.” the Aussie replied.

“Sounds good. Thanks Mark.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

* * *

Seb was quite happy when Mark called him a friend. He’d been a bit fearful of the older driver at the start of the season, especially since he didn’t know how his teammate would react to him being trans.

But now that was out of the way, he could actually build a relationship with him without these secrets. A good friendship would be a start, even though he fantasized about more.

The 21-year-old fell down on his bed on his back in his Milton Keynes apartment. Only seconds later, a fantasy entered his mind… and it was about Mark.

How could he not? His teammate had a handsome face, a strong and muscled masculine body any man would be jealous of with probably a very fitting cock; long, thick and just as muscled as the rest of his body.

Just the thoughts alone were good enough to get the German horny, and as he was fingering himself, he thought about the older man. About him having this hungry look in his eyes as he’d see Seb’s naked body, about him telling how much he desired Seb… about how much he was in love.

Sebastian didn’t know when his feelings stopped being just lust and started being love, but he thought it was after Spain, when he saw Mark on that podium from down below.

God, he was even moaning Mark’s name now as he touched that spot inside of him, hitting it until he came and said Mark’s name even louder.

Seb didn’t feel dirty about it. He knew he was probably not the only one in this world who was having sexual thoughts about the Australian. If anything, it was a fantasy that was out of reach, unattainable.

* * *

Seb went to Mark’s house a couple days later, which was not that far away from Milton Keynes.

The Australian opened the door with a smile. “Seb! Come on in. How are you feeling? Morning sickness still there?”

The blonde smiled back. “Sadly, that morning sickness won’t disappear until the end of July or early August, if the doctor’s right with his estimation.” and he stepped inside the house. “But it’s normal. My mother told me all about it, and she was pregnant four times. First time’s the worst.”

The older man gave him a sympathetic look. “You want something to drink? To eat perhaps?”

“Just some water would be nice.” the German replied, his left hand clenching his right wrist. “And uhm… maybe an apple?”

“Sure. You want to sit in the garden?”

“Okay.”

“This way then.” and Webber lead his teammate to the little table with two chairs he had. “You go sit down; I’m bringing our drinks down.”

Sebastian nodded and took a seat while Mark went back into the house. He took a look around.

There was a lot of grass, a couple trees for shadows, some bushes flowers here and there and not too many tiles. It was spacious. It made him smile. He could see his child crawling around here.

“You look happy.” the Aussie was already back, holding two glasses of water in one hand and a bowl with various fruits in the other.

“I was just looking at the garden.” the blonde told. “It’s nice. I think my child would love it.”

“Kids usually love grass.” Mark mused. “I remember Ryan, my nephew, rolling around in the back garden when he was young.”

The German just smiled and picked up the glass his teammate had given him and picked an apple.

“Have you been in the simulator already?” Webber then asked.  
“Yeah. I think the updates for this weekend look good. You?”

The dark-haired man had a thoughtful look on his face. “I’m personally not convinced about the software update, but that could be just me if you and the test drivers are fine with it. I’m just hoping for points on the score board at this point.”

“Don’t we all.” Seb asked.

He’d thought it’d be awkward between them, especially now the older man knew about him being a trans man. But things seemed normal for now. He wondered how that would be once his stomach started expanding outward and it became impossible to hide from five months and onward.

* * *

Erotic dreams about his teammate were nothing new, but the dreams he was having now…

_In his dreams, Seb was holding a brown-haired Caucasian baby in his arms while Mark was standing behind him, strong arms around the smaller man’s waist that had gone back to normal after pregnancy and was also kissing his neck. It felt like they were a family in this scene, two fathers with their new-born child._

_“I love you.” Mark whispered in his ear in that deep voice of his. “So will our child.”_

_It was then that the baby in Seb’s arms opened his eyes to reveal a pair of hazel ones, just like the ones the man holding him from behind had._

_“Yes. Our child.” Mark said once more, cuddling him even tighter._

When the Red Bull driver opened his eyes, he immediately looked around and saw he was in his hotel room in Turkey. It was probably Saturday already, a feeling confirmed by the _04:20_ on the clock. He laid his head back on the pillow and looked down at his stomach, which was still pretty flat, and he was approaching the end of the second month.

The erotic dreams had never been a trouble, no matter whom he fantasized about, it just made him horny when he woke up and he took care of it with his fingers or a sex toy, depending on where he was.

But this… it didn’t make him horny, but it awakened other feelings inside of him. His stomach was fluttering, he felt a sudden desire for Mark’s company and the reality of that dream made him wish he’d bedded Mark after his win in China instead of a random person while drunk out of his mind.


	2. PART 2

The race in Turkey was a good one for both Red Bull men, even though Seb didn’t have the start he wanted from his pole position. Still, a 2nd place for Mark and a 3rd place for Seb was a good result.

Sebastian didn’t drink at the party, for the safety and health of his baby. It was one of the things his mother had taught him about pregnancy when he was still a girl.

“You’re still enjoying? Even though you can’t drink?” Mark asked. The Aussie was a little bit more than tipsy, but that was somewhat normal since he’d drunk both bottles of champagne and he wasn’t such a light weight like Seb.

The blonde smiled. “I’m good. Gonna turn in early though, I’m on a flight back tomorrow.”

“Good, you do that. You’ll need a lot of rest, s’good for the baby.” the Australian accent was getting thicker each word and the younger man shook his head.

“You should drink some water, might help against a hangover tomorrow.” the German said.

“Don’t worry Sebi, I’m made of Aussie Grit, I can handle it.”

“Just don’t moan about it afterward.”

Seb didn’t know why, but that thick Aussie accent made him want to jump his teammate. It stirred up the desire he had for this man in front of him. But instead, he drowned his drink and left.

* * *

In Silverstone, Seb won his second race. And with Mark in 2nd, it made it the second 1-2 of the year.

And the entire Red Bull garage was in party mood once again.

Seb wasn’t even tempted by alcohol anymore. The smell of alcohol was already off-putting, and many foods just didn’t taste right anymore. He knew it was normal in the third month, also a thing his mother had told him. Gosh, he couldn’t wait to see his family.

Once more, his teammate approached him, this time with the 1st place champagne bottle. “I don’t know why, but the champagne from the winner’s bottle always tastes better.”

The race winner laughed. “Bit of a cliché, huh?”

“They’ve put something in this.” Mark stated with a serious face. “I’m certain of it.”

Sebastian just laughed and shook his head.

“Your laugh’s contagious.” Webber said.

“Aww, thanks Mark.” the younger man said, a bit flirtier than he intended to.

The Aussie looked down at his teammate’s stomach. “How’s the baby doing?”

“Growing pretty good. My mother’s taking me to our GP next week. I’m pretty excited to see my family again and tell my siblings the news.” the blonde told.

A grunt came from the older man. “Just call me if I need to punch someone straight for ya.”

“My sisters are probably gonna love it, as will my grandparents. But I know everyone’s gonna ask about the father… that question is gonna be the horrible one.”

Hazel eyes glanced at the not yet visible bump. “You can say it’s mine.”

“Even to my family?” the younger driver asked, blue eyes wide.

Mark nodded. “If we’re going to make this lie believable, we’re going to have to lie to them to. The less people know the truth, the better it’s gonna be.”

Sebastian sighed. “I really don’t like to lie.”

“It’s shitty yes. Just… think about it.”

* * *

And Seb did think about it on the flight, even hesitated to make the choice what to tell his family. The lie was the easy option, and he had feelings for Mark, but he didn’t know if those feelings were reciprocated. Mark _had_ given permission to drop his name as the father. Yet telling the truth about his pregnancy was much more complicated, but he wouldn’t have to keep up a façade to his family.

When the F1 driver saw his mother, she almost jumped at him and hugged him tightly. “Oh God Seb! I’m so happy you’re back home!”

“It’s good to be home, mum.”

Norbert raised an eyebrow. “I thought we wouldn’t see you until your birthday in Switzerland.”  
Sebastian sighed. “That’s because I have something to tell you, and I didn’t want to drop the bomb on my birthday next week.”

“It’s not bad, is it?” Fabian then asked, eyes worried. “It’s not cancer, right?”

The older brother shook his head and smiled. “No Fabe, it’s not a terminal disease. But it _is_ permanent.”

Their father looked worried.

“Dad, Fabian… I’m pregnant. About nine weeks.”

Mr. Vettel dropped his cup of coffee on the wooden floor. It didn’t break though.

“Dad-”

“Who’s the father?”

The 20-year-old bit his lip. “It’s Mark.”

“That _bastard_.” Norbert hissed before standing up. “Next time I see that man I’m-”

“Dad! _Quit it_!” Seb yelled, stopping his father in his rage. Now all three of his family members in his room were looking at him. He took a deep breath. “We’ve already agreed to take the responsibility together. Christian and Helmut already know.”

“You didn’t tell me you slept with your teammate.” Heike said, softly touching her oldest son’s shoulder.

“It was just a drunken night, an accident.” the 3rd Vettel sibling said. “God, I couldn’t even tell him I was _trans_. I was so afraid of what he’d say.” at least that part was true.

“But he knows now?”

Seb nodded. “Yeah… I told him after Monaco. He’s fine with it, even told me it’s nothing weird.”

His mother smiled. “Acceptance is one step, isn’t it?”

The racing driver nodded while touching the curve of his belly. Two full months, but there were many more to come and also many obstacles to overcome.

* * *

It felt rather awkward, seeing his family GP again after quite some time… pregnant.

“Alright… I hope you haven’t continued with the testosterone shots?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I stopped as soon as I found out.”

The GP hummed. “Alright. Let’s see how the baby’s growing. You said you were about nine weeks?”

The F1 driver nodded. “I have already had a preliminary abdominal ultrasound, our team doctor did that one, and he’s planned another one before Hungary.”

“Do you know whom I should contact for the father’s medical history?”

“Uhm… Christian, Christian Horner, my team principal.”

The woman nodded. “Alright. When you get that second scan, make sure that that doctor sends it over to me so I can clip it in your medical file. This pregnancy will delay your full transition from woman to man, but it shouldn’t be much. Unless you’re planning on getting pregnant again.”

“Not in the near future.” the racing driver told. “After the baby’s here, I want to focus on my career a little bit before I think about children again. That’s the plan for now.”

“Is the father of your child your steady partner?”

Seb shook his head. “It was a one-nightstand. But he’ll stay involved.”

“Have you already done an STD kit?”

The transgender nodded. “I had one done straight after China, where I got pregnant. And after Turkey, which was three weeks ago. Both were negative.”

“Good. I’ll prescribe you some vitamins after we’ve run a blood test to see what you’ll need.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

On the morning of his birthday, Seb was surprised with two pretty large packages, send from Britain.

Fabian frowned. “From who are they?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Maybe there’s a note inside.” and he opened one up.

That one was filled to the brim with Red Bull themed onesies, baby shoes, hats and scarfs. They were all indigo with purple lining and a red coloured bull head somewhere. And there was a little note, from Dietrich, to dress the baby up when it was born.

Heike laughed when she saw the stuff. “Well, somebody is eager for the promotion!”

“Dietrich always looks for opportunities to promote his brand.” the pregnant man said, folding one of the onesies from the team. It was nice of the team to send him some practical stuff, stuff he’d need for his little one after it was born, especially as he was due in the winter.

“What’s in the second box?” the 12-year-old asked, taking out a pair of baby shoes.

“No idea, but let’s take a look.” and the F1 driver opened up the sealed box.

The second one was just as large as the first one, and just as stuffed, but with totally different things.

Seb was smiling as he picked up a stuffed grey koala bear with a little pink heart on its chest. A little present for his baby.

“Oh wow! There’s toys in here!” and the youngest Vettel took out a stuffed _race car_ , which was a Porsche.

Heike spotted an envelope taped to the lid. “Even your name is on that envelope.”

Sebastian removed the tape from the envelope, which was a simple white one, and he opened it. It was not just a note, it was very much a _letter_.

A letter from _Mark_. Handwritten.

* * *

_Dear Seb,_

_I hope you’re having a good time with your family in Germany when this package reaches you in the week of your birthday. The guys from the factory will also send a package, it’s from management, for your baby. I’ve also been shopping, and I really hope you like them. Ann and Britta helped a bit, so I’m sure there’s at least something in there your kid would like._

_The weather here is as you’d expect, very typically British. Lots of rain and mist. I myself am doing good, going to the factory on some days, and hit the gym on others. I’m also planning to build an inside pool, to be able to relax and warm the muscles up. Maybe you could come visit when it’s finished and filled, we could take a dive in together._

_I’ve also put a present for you in there, for your birthday. I really hope you like it. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you. I’ll see you at N_ _ü_ _rburg._

_Mark_

* * *

Heike watched as her son’s eyes lit up as he read the letter. Whoever it was who send that package was special to her daughter who became her son. And it was probably the father of her son’s child, since Seb was touching his stomach.

Sebastian placed the letter upside down and studied things from the box, finally taking out a little wrapped box with a little red bow on top. He carefully unwrapped it.

It was a rectangular black velvet box.

The F1 driver opened it up, freezing for a second as he saw what was inside, his blue eyes wide.

“Something wrong?” Mrs. Vettel asked.

The 3rd child shook his head. “I just can’t believe Mark would buy this for me.”

The middle-aged woman then saw what was inside the box: it was a silver necklace with a pendant, a plain star shaped pendant. It was a very simple gesture of affection, as were all the children’s toys. Yeah, this was the father of the child. No other man would do such a thing unless they were trying to win someone’s affection for themselves.

“Are you going to put it on?”

The transgender stared at the wall for a little while. “I should. But you know how my sisters are.”

Heike nodded. Her other two daughters, who were both still single, had always taken a deep interest in their younger sibling’s love life. They all knew Seb was attractive to a lot of men and women and would no doubt gain a lot of attention from people in and around the race world. But Melanie and Stefanie asked quite a lot of questions, especially when Seb would be wearing such a piece of jewellery. “Well, you’re gonna tell them you’re pregnant, and it is a gift from the father.”

Sebastian traced the pendant. It would strengthen the lie he’d already told, that Mark was the father and that he was trying to do the right thing after their ‘drunken one-nightstand’ where he got pregnant. So, he did it, he wore the necklace.

* * *

Melanie immediately spotted it, already before she embraced her little brother. “So that’s why you’ve been behaving so weird!”

Seb raised an eyebrow. “Weird?”

The second Vettel daughter nodded. “Yes. Secretive. Now, are we going to meet that special person?”

“Not today, no.” Sebastian said, scratching his arm. “He uh… had to stay at work, in Britain.”

“So, your man’s British huh?”

“Not British, but he lives there, yes.”

* * *

The two Vettel sisters kept an eye on their sister turned brother during the day, who spend a lot of time either touching his new necklace or smiling at his phone when he got a new text message. They both knew there was someone in Seb’s life, someone who was doing well at making their younger sibling happy.

“Melanie, Stefanie, I have a little announcement for you.” Seb said after a couple hours.

Mel’s eyes shone. “Is it your new boyfriend?”

“It’s uhm… connected to him, yes.” the F1 driver stated, before allowing a long pause. “I’m pregnant.”

Stef’s eyes went wide. “ _Pregnant_? Oh, God, does he know?”

The 3rd Vettel sibling nodded. “He does.”

“I take it you’re staying together?”

“We will share responsibility, yes.”

The oldest sister hugged her younger sibling tight. “Good. Otherwise we would’ve looked him up and given him a piece of our mind.”

“Pretty sure dad would’ve done that already.”

“Yeah, how did dad react?” the second oldest asked.

“Uhm… he kind of wanted to go and punch the father of my baby.”

Melanie looked at her sister. “Yeah, that’s exactly how dad would react. But are you going to give us a name at least? Or do we already know the man? I mean, I really wouldn’t blame you if you fucked your personal trainer, he’s _hot_.”

Sebastian sighed. “No, it’s not Heikki. It’s Mark.”

“Your teammate?” Stefanie frowned. “Wow, didn’t see that one coming.”

“Well, he is hot too. From the pictures I’ve seen, he’s got a surfer’s body. Quite a catch you got there, little one.” Mel said with a big grin.

Seb just hid his face in his hands. He didn’t need to hear his sister’s talk about Mark like that.

* * *

On the Thursday of the race weekend in Germany, Seb wore the necklace just to see Mark’s reaction.

His teammate had behaved as normal as possible during their media duties, but those hazel eyes did fall on Seb’s neck several times and the younger man relished under his attention.

They both got through their duties okay and they met again after their track walks.

Sebastian was sitting on a box when the Aussie approached him.

“Pretty brave of you to wear that necklace. Didn’t think you would, out in public on media day.”

The blonde grinned. “I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“You really love the attention, do you?”

“Perhaps.”

The older man reached in his pocket and handed his teammate a fruity granola bar. “I nicked this from one of the engineers, don’t think they’re gonna miss it as they’ve got tons of these. I thought you’d want something extra now you’re eating for two.”

The German smiled and took the bar. “Thanks.”

Webber sat down next to him. “Is the vomiting going away?”

“Well, it’s not _every_ morning anymore. I’m just happy it’s fading out, but next are swollen fingers and feet… before the baby starts kicking my intestines.”

“Pregnancy does not sound like fun. Why do people even go through it?” Mark asked.

“It’s the reward afterwards, holding that child in your arms and holding it.” the young blonde replied.

The dark-haired man shook his head. “I’ll probably never understand.”

“And be prepared for mood swings. They’re sometimes not pretty if my mom was honest with me.”

“Oh, God.”

* * *

“… and I think I’d expected better, primarily because of the updates the team brought. I also have very high hopes for my home Grand Prix.” Seb said.

Lee McKenzie, the reporter for the BBC, gave him a sympathetic look. “Yet your teammate’s times looked good. Are you surprised by that?”

“Mark’s got more experience than I do, he’s had more adapting to do. But on race pace, it looks a lot better. So, I’m hoping I can reach the podium here on the Sunday.” the young German replied.

As the British reporter started to ask the next question, Sebastian started to feel lightheaded. He blinked rapidly and his vision turned hazy.

“Seb, are you alright?”

“Why’s the sun so bright?” and the young driver collapsed onto the concrete, shocking everyone around.

Mark immediately ran to him. “Somebody call the fucking doctor!” and he knelt down by his teammate’s side. “Seb! Can you hear me?” he asked, checking for a pulse and breath first, which were both okay.

It did seem that the young blonde had even turned paler than he’d been before.

Webber shielded his pregnant teammate from the cameras of the media when he decided to bring Seb to the medical centre himself.

* * *

They had to bring Seb to the hospital in Adenau for a total check over that they couldn’t do in the small medical centre at the track. Mark stayed with him in the ambulance, holding the younger man’s hand during the ride, during which the blonde woke up a couple times.

And now Mark was standing in the white hospital hallway looking through a window as a nurse was telling Seb about the blood test results. He hoped everything was okay, both Seb and his baby.

“Hey, you!” the shout was rather close, and the Aussie turned his head, only to see a fist connecting with his left jaw. And it _hurt_.

“Norbert!” a female voice yelled, rather perplexed by the actions.

Webber held the painful place on his jaw with his left hand as he properly looked at the man before him, apparently named Norbert, who was pretty enraged.

“That’s for knocking up my son, you _bastard_.” the blonde-haired man said.

A blonde woman joined his side, she too was middle-aged. “You need to take a seat and calm down.” then, she turned to the dark-haired man. “I’m sorry for my husband, he’s very protective of our children, especially of our Sebastian. I’m Heike.”

“Mark.” the F1 driver said. “But you probably already knew.”

“We did, but we’ve never seen you personally.” Mrs. Vettel said. “Did my husband not hit you too hard?”

The Australian just smiled. “I can handle it, Mrs. Vettel. I’m a racing driver, I’ve taken harder hits than that. I guess I also deserved it.”

The middle-aged woman gave him a sympathetic look. “At least you’re trying to do the right thing.”

“We both are.” Mark said. “Even if neither of us expected to be in this position.”

“Do you love my son?”

The question caught the dark-haired man off guard for a couple moments. He looked at Seb for a little while before answering Heike. “I don’t know if it is love yet, but I do care deeply for Seb.” He wasn’t going to tell her how much he _lusted_ after her son, that would just be creepy.

“I hope you find out soon.”

“As do I.”

* * *

Seb wasn’t really surprised to see his parents in the hospital, he knew they were in a hotel in Quiddelbach. But seeing Mark there warmed his heart. His teammate didn’t need to be there, even if he was pretending to be the father of his baby.

“Are you okay?” the Aussie asked, laying his hand on his teammate’s.

Sebastian smiled. “I’m now. Thank you.”

“Do the doctors know why you fainted?” Webber asked.

“My baby is taking a lot of iron out of my bloodstream, left me with too less. Apparently, it happens to one in thirty mothers, so it’s fairly normal. I’m getting a prescripted bottle with iron pills.”

The older man nodded. “Good. You scared everyone for a moment there.”

“I can only imagine.” the young blonde laid a hand on his growing stomach. He was almost 12 weeks along, which is why he was going to have another ultrasound after they arrived in Hungary.

“I’m also happy the baby is okay.”

* * *

In Germany, it would be Red Bull’s third 1-2. And another reason for a victory, it was Webber’s first win.

The driver pair had hugged in the cooldown room, genuine happiness on both their faces while Massa, who had finished in third place, mainly due to the struggling Brawn cars and Alonso who couldn’t get past them and the retirement of his teammate due to a radiator issue.

The victory party was still in full swing when Seb decided to step outside for some air, the loud music still in the background. The air was cool

The German leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he breathed the fresh air. With a smile on his face. He liked it that Mark was finally celebrating a party to its fullest. First victory for an Australian driver in almost three decades, and Mark deserved the win, he worked hard for it the entire weekend. He looked down on his pregnant stomach, which was getting more solid as the pregnancy progressed.

Next week, he’d have another ultrasound to see how his baby was growing.

Seconds later, the race winner came stumbling out of the building where the party was going on and he dropped a beer bottle.

Sebastian quickly went over to his teammate. “Mark, are you alright?”

The Aussie was grinning, cheeks and nose pretty red. “Alright enough to finally say you’re just so goddamn pretty.” and the taller man pushed his younger teammate against the brick wall before starting to kiss him. He may have consumed way more than he could handle, and he’d probably not remember kissing Seb, but the moment his lips touched Seb’s, he felt like he’d entered heaven.

Those pink lips were incredibly soft, and his entire body was reacting to the kiss.

The blonde let out a moan before Mark’s mouth was covering his again.

“ _So_. _Fucking_. _Pretty_.” the Australian said.

“Mark, you’re drunk.” Seb said as his stronger teammate begun fondling his ass and hips, placing his hands on the strong chest of the other man. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“But I _want_ you.” Mark said.

“I’m going to take you back to the hotel. You’re done drinking.”

* * *

When Seb saw his teammate again, the Aussie had one big headache and his memory was shit as he couldn’t remember anything of what happened the night before, nor how he even got to his bed.

The German couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. But he knew that if he’d bedded a very drunken Mark while sober himself, he would currently be feeling guilty and he didn’t know how their morning after would’ve played out. He was afraid that Mark would’ve called him the worst things ever and didn’t want anything to do with him or his baby anymore.

Seb didn’t ask again if his teammate could remember until after his second ultrasound, where he got emotional at hearing his baby’s heartbeat. Back in that room, Mark had wiped away his happy tears with his thumbs with a grin of his own on his face. The scene had truly made it seem like Mark _was_ the biological father of his child.

Sebastian bit his lip as they were in Mark’s changing room. “Mark? Uhm… do you remember the party at the Nürburgring? I mean, that night?”

The Australian gave him a look of remorse. “I’m sorry that I kissed you. I just… lost control I guess.”

“It’s alright.” the German said. “I really don’t mind being called pretty.”

“I hope I wasn’t a sloppy kisser.” the older man said.

The blonde shook his head. “You were very good. Way better than any other drunk guy I’ve kissed.”

“Could I perhaps kiss you sober?”

The 22-year-old looked at the door. “Yeah. You can do it now, if you want to?”

“Oh yes.” and the dark-haired man pulled Seb against him, capturing the soft lips once again.

Seb moaned again. His teammate’s lips were on the right side of rough and _just right_.

Mark pulled away and opened his eyes again. Kissing Seb just felt right, he couldn’t quite explain it. His hands were on the blonde’s hips and Seb’s were on Mark’s shoulders. “Maybe I should buy you dinner first before we go anywhere near a bedroom.”

Sebastian just laughed. “Sounds nice. When do you want to go for dinner?”

“You free during the summer break?”

The 21-year-old hummed. “Well, I only have a couple birthdays I must go to, but I’m free those two weeks before Spa. I’m also in Milton Keynes at that point.”

“Good. I’ll plan a dinner.” and the Aussie kissed his teammate again. “I’ll pick you up.”

“Sounds good.” and the younger man was already planning on what he should wear during their date.

* * *

While Seb retired with a stupid suspension failure on lap 29, Mark scored a third-place position after battling pretty hard with Räikkönen and a couple others before the pitstop cycle where other teams fucked up except for Red Bull and Ferrari.

Before the new lovers left Hungary, they shared some more kisses in Seb’s hotel room. Seb went back to his family in Germany while Mark went back to his house in Bedford to oversee the construction of his indoor pool which he’d told Seb about in his letter.

While with his family, the pregnant man was plagued with erotic dreams about Mark that left him so goddamn horny that even his toys weren’t enough to really satisfy him.

He mainly dreamed of Mark making very sweet, sweet love to him, whispering softly in his ear in that thick Australian accent about how he wanted to show Seb off to his family, how he wanted to marry him and how he wanted to see Seb swell with their love child.

Mainly the part about being pregnant with Mark’s love child was something very appealing and it made the German think about what a child between the two of them would look like. Would their child be blonde or brunette? Would it take after their mother or father when it grew up?

To be honest, Sebastian _wanted_ to find out. He wanted to carry Mark’s child, but was his hunger for Mark’s child greater than his hunger for a world title?


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa to Japan and everything in between.  
> With smut.

It was after Spa that Seb couldn’t handle it anymore. He was horny, and only one person would be good enough to satisfy his body and soul; his teammate.

He’d been feeling that way since Mark kissed him after the race at Nürburg. Lust had been creeping up and it had begun mixing with the love and respect he held for the Australian. So, he went to Mark’s room.

Webber hadn’t finished in the points, but he’d celebrated on Seb’s behalf. So, he was a bit tipsy when he’d opened the door.

“Seb?” that was the only thing Mark could say before he felt Seb’s lips on his, and his knees went weak.

“I need you.” the German confessed, pressing his entire body against his teammate. “Oh God, I _need_ you so much. Please, have me.”

The Aussie kicked the door close and pushed the younger man on his bed, taking in the sight of him. He’d wanted to do this for _months_ , and now he was finally going to. He removed their clothes like he was carefully unwrapping a present. Seb was precious to him and started kissing all over Seb’s body.

The feeling of Mark’s body against his own felt incredibly good, it convinced the young blonde that Mark just could be the one for him. He grabbed Mark’s dick and guided his teammate to his vagina. “Please, Mark, fuck me good. I need it.”

The dark-haired man started kissing the pale neck of his younger teammate as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body beneath him and slowly sunk into that tight heat.

For Sebastian, it had been a while since he took a real cock, but it felt good none the less.

“How hard do you want me to fuck you?” the 33-year-old asked, placing a kiss on the other man’s jaw.

“I want you to ravage me.” the German replied. “Oh God, I _need_ it so bad. Take me _hard_ with that big cock of yours, plunder my body.”

“Your wish is my command.” Webber said as he slightly withdrew only to thrust balls deep back in.

As that rhythm continued, Seb’s nails started to dig deep into his teammate’s broad shoulders and he threw his head back, mouth open.

Finally, he _felt_ Mark’s cock inside of him, and it felt so damn good.

“Please.” the 22-year-old whispered. “Oh Mark, I love you.”

“As do I, my darling.” the Aussie said, sucking at the skin of his lover’s neck.

The sounds of moans and the merging of two bodies filled the room as the dark-haired man slowed his pace a bit down before going full speed into his partner.

Vettel moaned louder and louder as his teammate fucked him hard. “ _Yes_! Oh, Mark! Bitte… _just like that_ … yes! Drive _that cock_ into my pussy. _Oh_ , ja!”

The dark-haired man grinned at hearing his teammate speaking such language. “I didn’t know you liked it dirty, my darling. Perhaps I should do that as well, but maybe next time.”

Sebastian’s entire body shuddered at the prospect of a next time, that this could become a steady relationship, that Mark could be his steady partner whom he could rely upon. And then his body shuddered again, but this time it was because of his orgasm that had been building up.

Mark also cried out, Seb’s muscle spasms around his cock being too much stimulation, and he shot his semen into his teammate’s pussy.

Both were panting but also felt refreshed as now the adrenaline had fully left their systems.

Webber kissed his German rival before pulling out and laying down beside the other man.

Their eyes connected, as did their fingers, and they both knew that this was never going to be a one-nightstand.

* * *

The young blonde was the first to wake up in the morning. He was laying on his side, as that position had become much more comfortable since he’d started showing. Mark was lying to his right, facing him and fingers still laced together.

Seb wanted to wake up like this every morning, perhaps with a ring on his finger in the future.

The Australian stirred before also waking up, his hazel eyes looking into blue ones. “Hello darling.”

“Good morning Mark.” the blonde said, receiving a kiss from his new lover.

“I just want you to know, I’m always here for you.” the older man said. “No matter what you choose now.”

The German frowned. “How do you mean?”

“I’m not going to _expect_ a relationship out of this, Seb.” Webber told, squeezing his teammate’s hand. “I’m many years your senior, a young beautiful thing like you doesn’t always want an old man like me.”

“Well, this old man fucks me just how I want it.” Sebastian stated, fondling Mark’s ball sack, making the man moan. “Don’t you want a boy toy in your bed? I can be just that.”

Tanned hands roamed over the pale body. “I want more than _just_ a boy toy.”

“Tell me what you want me to be.” Seb said. “A _lover_? A _boyfriend_? A _future husband_?”

Mark grinned. “Future husband sounds nice, but let’s start at boyfriend, shall we?”

“I can be that.” and the pair began kissing again.

Soon enough, their kisses grew heated and passionate again.

The older man kissed all over his young partner’s pregnant belly before moving back to capture those intoxicating lips, waiting for Seb to moan before going into Seb’s mouth with his tongue. He easily dominated the man under him and pushed him onto his back, letting a hand travel down to Seb’s female genitals to tease his clit and vagina.

And as the 33-year-old was about to enter Seb with his index finger, the door swung open.

“Hey Mark, get your lazy ass up and… _oh_.”

It was Antti, Mark’s physio.

“Antti!” the Aussie yelled. “Can’t you just fucking _knock_!” and he quickly removed his hands from his bedpartner and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from the nightstand to put them on.

Sebastian was still lying there, frozen in position and hoping furiously that Antti wouldn’t tell anyone what he’d seen while Mark was cursing his physio out for disturbing them while putting on a pair of jeans and grabbing an RB t-shirt from somewhere.

Mark slammed his room door closed and gave his physio a furious look. “You’re not going to tell anyone what you just saw. I repeat, no one.”

“How was I supposed to know you’re fucking your goddamn _teammate_?” the Finn asked in a whisper. “You didn’t even tell me you were gay.”

“ _Pan_ sexual.” the dark-haired driver corrected. “Still, doesn’t matter with whom I’m having sex or when I’m doing it, fucking knock before you open the door.”

“What’s pansexual?” the physio asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Look it up.” and the driver went back into his hotel room.

Seb was still laying there.

“He’s not going to spill anything.” the Aussie said and gave Seb a kiss on the lips. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you at your doctor’s appointment.” and he dashed out of the door.

The German sighed. “So much for a peaceful morning after.”

His scan had been planned for the afternoon, which would be a full 3D scan to see whether there were any abnormalities or possible birth defects that could hinder his child in life. Due to the fact that his hipbones hadn’t actually widened to accommodate childbirth, because of hormone treatments, he wouldn’t be able to naturally birth his child and thus a c-section would be performed during his 40th week of pregnancy, which would be late January.

Sebastian crawled out of the bed and gathered his own clothes from the floor while hanging Mark’s clothes over a chair in the room. He got dressed himself and walked back to his own room to change into a new set of clothes.

As he was changing, his PR officer came in.

“Oh, woops! Thought you’d be done by now.” Britta said. “You okay? You’ve got some bruising.”

The transgender laughed. “I’m perfectly fine Britta. I actually had very nice sex last night.”

“Oh? Have you finally gotten Mark so far that he took you to his bed?”

“Well, I still had to go _to_ him, but yeah, he finally bedded me.” Seb told.

Britta was literally the only press officer to know about his relationship with Mark. Even Mark’s PR-manager didn’t know a thing about what was transpiring between the two of them, but that was mainly because Mark suspected miss Neal wasn’t going to react well as the woman had a bit of a crush on the Aussie driver. Not that Seb blamed her.

“So, it’s official now?” the German woman asked.

“Well, our relationship is now also sexual. So, I guess that’s a yes.”

“I’m happy for you.” Britta said and hugged her fellow German. As they parted, she pointed at his belly. “How are you possibly going to hide that when you’re six months?”

“Don’t they have bigger race suits?” Seb asked.

The woman shook her head. “Not unless they’re gonna look like a bag on you.”

“Guess that means I’ll have to steal one of Mark’s then.”

“You’re such a romantic sap. Now, we should go down to breakfast before going to the doctor. Oh, and I arranged a first-class flight back to Heathrow for you.”

Sebastian nodded and threw on an oversized sweater before following his PR officer downstairs.

* * *

The team doctor did the full scan.

Mark was by Seb’s side as he’d promised that morning, holding his hand.

The scan revealed there was nothing majorly wrong with Seb’s baby and that the heartbeat was still going strong. The baby had all its limbs and there was no damage to the placenta or the sack of fluid the baby was swimming in.

“Well, looks like you’re gonna have a healthy son, son.” the Brit said with a smile.

Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears of happiness and he cried.

The Aussie cuddled his teammate. “You’re having a baby boy. _We_ are having a baby boy. And he’s going to be as beautiful as you.” and he kissed the other man’s forehead.

The young blonde smiled. Mark already sounded like his husband, even though they literally just agreed that they would start at being boyfriends.

* * *

The race at Monza wasn’t the greatest for Red Bull, Mark was forced to retire after a collision with Kubica on the first lap in the Della Roggia chicane and Seb could only grab the last available point after Hamilton crashed out on the penultimate lap. The two of them were still in the race for the championship, but the chance was low of ever catching Button now.

The night after the race, Sebastian traced the ultrasound picture that he had been given while lying on the bed of his room, hand on his belly. At 20 weeks, several characteristics of his baby son were visible.

In the picture, his son was sucking on his thumb and curled up in the natural foetal position.

The 22-year-old was smiling at it. His mother would probably hug him if she saw him like that and tell him this was how a mother bonded with their child while carrying it.

Then, Mark came in. “You feel okay?”

“Yeah.” Seb replied, turning his eyes back to the picture.

The older man sat next to him on the matrass and gave his younger teammate a kiss on the lips before lying next to his lover. “We didn’t have much luck there, did we?”

The blonde shook his head. “No. But Red Bulls usually don’t go well here.”

“Your Toro Rosso did great here last year.”

“But that was a _Toro Rosso_ , and it _rained_. Even the Renaults went great, and that car was shit last year.”

The dark-haired man hummed. “Point taken.” and he wrapped his right arm around the smaller man, hand resting on the naked side. “Have you felt the kicks yet?”

“Not yet. But it can come any moment.”

“You think we might have better luck in Singapore?”

Sebastian hummed. “Maybe. It could very much swing our way, but things can go against us as well. I guess we’ll see. You’re going back to England tomorrow?”

“Yup. I hope the construction guys are done with the pool though.”

“You gonna show me pictures?”

“If you want them, but I’m not a great photographer.”

The young blonde kissed the other man’s forehead. “I don’t mind. I can use my imagination.”

“I love you Seb.” the Aussie said, his hazel eyes locking with Seb’s blue ones.

The young German went with his fingers through Mark’s dark hair. “I love you too, Schatz. You’re making me so happy.”

“That’s the goal of a relationship, guess I’m doing it right then.” and the dark-haired man started sucking hickeys on his beloved’s pale neck.

And Sebastian enjoyed the attention very much.

* * *

Nope, Singapore wasn’t a good one either.

Seb had shit with the tyres during the entire race and was unable to overtake the Renault of Fernando Alonso, mainly due to his drive-through penalty for speeding. Oh, and Mark had a brake failure on the pit straight and crashed into the barriers at turn one as he was going into lap 45 of 61.

No, it wasn’t a good day for the two men of Red Bull.

That night, the couple had a night filled with soft comfort sex in Seb’s hotel room, completely focused on making their partner feel good again. Seb found out he was sensitive in many more places than he thought he’d be and discovered Mark loved to be praised as he was fucking his partner.

Seb’s child was kicking pretty good now and it liked to hear both Seb’s and Mark’s voices.

Mark also found himself actually wishing Seb was carrying his child rather than some random dude’s. But he’d be this child’s father in the eyes of the world, that would have to be enough.

* * *

Japan was better.

Or at least, it was for Seb, since he won the race from pole to flag.

Mark on the other hand… not so much. He had started from pit lane after crashing pretty heavily in Degner Corner in the free practise on Saturday, so he’d been unable to qualify. Then during the race, he had to pit three times in the opening four laps; the first two were due to his headrest coming loose, and the third for new tyres after he picked up a puncture. He ended up finishing 17th, and two laps behind Seb.

Sebastian visited his lover that night, giving his teammate all the attention after pushing Mark onto the bed. He undressed his Australian lover slowly, getting him completely naked before giving Mark a nice and slow strip show.

“You’re beautiful.” Mark said as he let his eyes roam over his younger lover’s naked body. Seb looked like a model with those legs and that ass. He did see the surgical scars on his chest, from his peri-areolar mastectomy, but it didn’t make him any less appealing to the red-blooded Aussie. His dick became _pretty_ hard at just seeing his lover’s entire naked body.

“ _Someone_ ’s excited to see me.” blue eyes looked at the erection standing proudly from a nest of black curls. Seb crawled towards his lover, licking the tip of Mark’s shaft before sucking on it like it was a delicious lollypop.

Webber moaned after seeing that. He had men and women suck his cock before, but Sebastian was his boyfriend, the person he was in love with, not a random one-nightstand he was never going to see again after this night, that’s what made this moment even more special to him.

The blonde let go of his boyfriend’s cock, grinning at the man lying on the sheets, showing a little bottle of lube to him that he had in his left hand. “I want to take you deep tonight. _Balls deep_. I’m gonna _ride_ you.”

Okay, that was hot.

Seb lubed the cock up before sinking down on it, moaning as he slid down further before coming to rest on Mark’s pelvis. Mark’s cock stretched him well and reached so deep inside of him.

The Aussie just laid there and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. Watching Seb bounce on his cock was an enchanting sight and a memory he would cherish for the rest of his life. He loved his fellow driver, he would always love them, even if their relationship didn’t work out.

The German had his hands placed on Mark’s muscled chest as he was riding his lover. He couldn’t quite believe it himself that he was even doing this, but Mark made him wild with lust and it made him do things he never thought he’d do for a lover. Mark made him braver, made him feel wanted, made him feel loved.

“Seb, oh God.” the dark-haired man moaned and started to move his hips upward as his lover bounced down on him, making Seb moan as well.

They held that rhythm until the pair of them came and the young blonde collapsed on top of his older boyfriend, who caught him and held him tight.

Sebastian laid his head comfortably on Mark’s chest as they basked in their post-coital glow.

Webber kissed his young lover on the forehead. “I love you, and I will love your child as if it’s truly mine. I will always love the two of you with my whole heart.”

Seb smiled at Mark’s little speech. “I do wish that my child was yours.”

“Maybe one day we can have a child together.”

“Yeah. One day.” the German’s voice sounded very dreamy. And he sat up, showing off his 23-week pregnant stomach. There were stretchmarks on his side and his belly button had popped out.

Mark let his hands roam over the cute belly. “I will make this child mine when it’s born.”

“You don’t have to do that.” the younger driver said.

“I know, but I want to.” the dark-haired man told. “Your son deserves to have a legitimate father. When your son is born, I’ll write my name on his certificate. You deserve it too. I don’t want anyone to think you’re some type of cheap whore who sleeps just with anyone, you’re too precious.” and he kissed his bedpartner’s knuckles. “I love you, my darling. I love you _so much_.”

“You don’t have to do it for me, I could handle it.” the blonde said.

The older man sighed. “You made me realize many things, Seb. You made me realize I want to be a father, that I want to hold a baby in my arms, that I want to raise a child as mine. Your son will be my son, and I will always be his father, no matter what you choose to do in your life and how far he is away from me.”

Tears welled in those blue eyes and Mark rolled his partner on his back to be able to reach his partner’s face and dry them off. “I love you Seb. I’ll always love you.”

* * *

“So, you’re feeling extremely dizzy and you’ve got cramps in your pelvic area after you did the sim work?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes.”

The doctor hummed. “Looks like the g-forces are becoming too harsh for your body to handle it. To be honest, I thought that would happen a lot earlier. I’m sorry Seb, but it’s medically unethical to let you race in Brazil or Abu Dhabi.”

The transgender nodded. He’d been told this was the possibility from Singapore onward.

“Well, looks like I’m going to have to make up some medical excuses to exclude you from the races. And Christian is going to have to find someone to replace you.”

Seb nodded. “I’ll guess I’ll just stay here.”

“Long-distance plane travel is indeed not recommended.” the team doctor told.

“You could stay at my house if you want.” Mark suddenly offered.

“I wouldn’t ask that of you.” the German said.

The older man shook his head. “I’m _offering_ , Seb. And it’s just a couple weeks. I’ll be back in between.”

“Alright. But will you call me?”

“I will. Don’t worry.”


	4. PART 4

It felt rather weird to not be in the paddock as the race weekend in Brazil was starting. And due to Seb withdrawing from the race weekend with a bad case of food poisoning and extreme pain in his back muscles, only the two Brawn GP drivers were still in contention for the driver’s title.

Sebastian watched all the sessions at home, hopeful for Mark when his lover was starting on the front row after a rained down qualifying on Saturday, where his own replacement, David Coulthard, failed to get into Q2 and would start 15th on the grid.

The race results caused Jenson Button to be crowned the 2009 World Champion, as the Brit had outscored his pole-sitting teammate by finishing 5th while Barrichello held onto 8th place.

Mark won the race; 7.6 seconds clear of second-placed Robert Kubica. David had done his best and drove the #15 car from 15th on the grid to 4th at the chequered flag, less than a second behind title defender Lewis Hamilton in 3rd place.

Seb was smiling when Mark called him after the race from Brazil on Skype. “You did amazing, Schatz.”

“Thank you darling.” the Aussie said. “It’s extremely wild here at the Red Bull garage. We might not have won either of the Championships, but everyone’s goddamn happy. Second in the constructors as we’re miles ahead of McLaren, and you’re officially still 3rd in the driver’s championship.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything different from our team.” the transgender smiled as he said that. “How’s David? Already wishing he never left?”

“Nope, he still loves his retirement. Has a contract with the BBC for next year, he’ll be wearing a media hat in the paddock. So, run when you see him next time out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” the German said, smiling at his boyfriend. “You should go celebrate your win. Are you coming in tomorrow?”

“Yep, somewhere during the evening. Britta arranged that flight route pretty quick. Is she always so efficient?” Webber asked.

“Yeah, she’s very organized.” the man from Heppenheim replied.

“You think she could handle media for two drivers? To be honest, she’s way better than Ann.”

Sebastian laughed. “You’d have to ask her. But I don’t know what Red Bull will think of that.”

There was some shouting in the background and Mark looked into that direction for a second before turning back to his phone. “Looks like I’ve got to go, someone’s missing me. I’ll see you when I’m home. I love you darling.” and he disconnected the call.

* * *

As Seb was waiting for his boyfriend to come home, his mother called over Skype.

“Mom? I didn’t know you’d call.”

Heike smiled. “I just wanted to know how you were. It would be weird if a mother didn’t check up on her sick son. How are you feeling?”

“Bloated.” the 22-year-old replied. “And my fingers are swelling, and my palms are itchy.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary then.” the mother of 4 said with a smile before she saw her son’s surroundings. “You’re not in your apartment, are you?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No. Mark’s letting me use his house. Said it would be more comfortable for me. And I have to say, that warm indoor pool is good for my sore back and thigh muscles.”

“Good to hear he’s taking good care of you.” Seb’s mom said.

“Mark’s been amazing. I still can’t believe we’re in a relationship. I truly love him.”

Mrs. Vettel smiled at her son. She was happy for him, happy that he found someone who really loved Seb. It was good to see him happy, her children meant everything to her. “How’s he taking fatherhood?”

“Pretty good.” the F1 driver replied. “He said that me being pregnant made him realize he wanted to be a father, he’s even made sure to baby proof this place and did the entire nursery.”

“He’s a very sweet man, isn’t he?” Heike asked.

Seb nodded. “Too sweet. His parents are coming over just before Christmas, and I’ll be meeting his sister before the Melbourne weekend.”

“Seems like you’re in a very proper relationship now.” the mother of 4 stated. “Let me see your tummy.”

The young blonde sighed and lifted his sweater to show his mother the curve of his 25-week pregnant stomach. His son was now the size of an eggplant and is belly was very much poking out. Then he turned the camera back to his face.

“It’s so cute!” the German woman said, almost crying.

“Mother… please don’t cry, you’re making me wanna cry too.”

Heike hid her face. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. I just never thought you’d give me my first grandchild, especially not when you said you were trans.”

The 22-year-old closed his eyes. “My baby wasn’t planned, not at all. I never thought I’d have a family until after I’d retire from Formula One, and never did I believe I’d have one with Mark. But he’s the love of my life, the one man I want to be with.”

* * *

When Mark came home at 10 in the evening, he found his pregnant boyfriend curled up on the couch with his eyes closed. He smiled at the sight and walked closer to kneel down on the floor to touch his boyfriend’s rosy cheeks. He loved Seb, with all his heart.

“This one was for you.” the Aussie whispered before kissing the cheek he just touched.

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open. “Mark… you’re back!”

“I just arrived, sweetheart.” and the dark-haired man captured his young boyfriend’s lips. “How are you feeling? Is the baby kicking a lot?”

“He was kicking in my bladder during qualifying, I think he’s gonna be a racing driver too.” the young blonde replied. “Just loves the sound of engines and wheel guns.”

“Could become a mechanic too.” Webber commented as he laid his left hand on top of his boyfriend’s pregnant stomach. “Or an engineer. Or a team principal.”

Sebastian laughed. “One thing’s for sure, and he loves racing cars.”

“We’ll buy him a kart if he wants, but he’s gotta ask us for it.”

“Good idea.”

Mark stood up. “Now, let’s get to bed.”

* * *

Vettel didn’t race in Abu Dhabi either, this time because of heavy dizziness and constant headaches combined with a rare adulthood rotavirus infection, and thus he was again declared medically unfit to race before the weekend even started.

The media didn’t ask questions, nor did they seek contact with Seb himself to confirm his ailments.

Again, Seb watched the race on tv on the BBC channel.

Both Mark and David showed promise in the practise sessions, only the McLarens were faster, but the Brawn cars were also very close. And it all came down to qualifying.

Hamilton got pole, but p2 and p3 was for the Red Bulls who were tenths faster than the Brawn cars.

And then the race…

The start was tentative, always hoping cars didn’t stall on the grid and cause some major accident. But it was mainly clean, apart from Barrichello’s front wing touching Coulthard’s rear tyre and damaging the wing endplate.

Mark won, officially overtaking his actual teammate in the championship standings and thus finishing 3rd. David brought the #15 car home in 2nd place, making it Red Bull’s 4th 1-2 of the season.

Sebastian was happy for his team, and sad he couldn’t celebrate this achievement with them, but he had to take care of his son who was still swimming inside his belly and would be there for another 13 weeks. And he had his own problems to take care of, like constantly being kicked in the bladder, taking a paracetamol for his headaches, his bleeding gums and itchy skin on his side. Oh, and his baby was going to turn around in the next two weeks, his body preparing for childbirth.

* * *

It’d been over a month since the season ended and the championship was officially won by Button, who was moving to McLaren to partner Lewis Hamilton as Kovalainen moved to the Malaysian Lotus team.

Sebastian had officially met Mark’s parents Alan and Diane, who were happy to welcome a second grandson. Mark had also told his parents the same lie as Seb had, to keep things consistent.

Alan and Diane weren’t really that surprised that they’d ‘fucked’ while incredibly drunk in China. Apparently, Mark had confessed to his parents at the end of the 2007 season that he felt attracted to Sebastian, who’d been driving for Toro Rosso since that year’s Hungarian Grand Prix. Something Mark hadn’t told Seb anywhere during their relationship.

The blonde had found it rather funny, as it had been at this year’s Hungarian Grand Prix that they officially got together in the romantical sense and started dating.

But right now, the pair was lying on the couch, Mark with his ear on Seb’s 34-weeks pregnant belly and listening to the heartbeat of their unborn son. They hadn’t officially chosen a name for him yet, but they’d been going over lists of names to try and find something they both liked and would also fit with Mark’s surname, as they had decided to do that.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Webber frowned and sat up to reach for his cell phone to see it was their team principal who was calling. “Hello? Christian?”

 _“I’m sorry to call right now, but… there are photographs online that you should see. It’s all over the front webpage of The Sun and the Daily Star.”_ the Briton’s voice sounded a bit… worried, for the lack of a better word. _“Britta just alarmed me about them.”_

The older man frowned and put his boss on speaker as he got his laptop to start up. “Photographs?”

_“You’ll understand the urgency when you’ll see them.”_

“Christian? What’s going on?” Seb asked as he sat up too, wincing as he experienced back pain again.

 _“Something I think may have been illegal to do.”_ Horner replied.

The dark-haired man was loading the webpage of The Sun, eyes widening as he saw where his boss was referring to. “Oh, shit.”

Sebastian leaned to look and was shocked by the pictures he saw.

It was the two of them, half naked in Mark’s indoor pool, kissing. Seb’s pale hands on Mark’s neck as their mouths were locked together and Mark’s hands on Seb’s ass. That on its own would have been a problem alone yet not a bad one, but because they were half naked, Seb’s belly was visible. And the way it was rounding while the rest of his body had stayed normal, it was clear that this wasn’t just a case of belly fat.

 ** _‘SEBASTIAN VETTEL SECRETLY FEMALE?’_** and **_‘MARK WEBBER AND SEBASTIAN VETTEL SECRET LOVERS?’_** were the subtitles with that picture.

“Fuck.” the young blonde laid his face in his hands as he started crying.

Mark pulled his boyfriend against him as he closed the laptop. “Christian, is there anything you can do?”

 _“Well, literally the only thing we can do is sue the photographer for violating the privacy of your home. But we can’t make this go away.”_ Christian replied. _“If we can find the bastard, that is.”_

The Australian balled his fists, knuckles going white. “What are we going to do now?”

_“I’m leaving that up to you. Until you decide what statement you’re going to throw out there, we’ll stay silent up here in Milton Keynes.”_

“Alright. I’m going to disconnect you now.” and Webber ended the call, placing the arm back around his boyfriend. “I’m here for you Seb, I’m not gonna leave you.”

“Why can’t they just leave us alone.” the younger man whimpered.

“I don’t know Seb, I don’t know.” and the dark-haired man dried his boyfriend’s tears. “If I could, I’d punch them right in the guts for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“It’s not your fault Mark.” Sebastian said and sighed. “I knew there was always a chance that people would find out when I came into Formula One. I never even planned on telling Marko, but he found me taking my testosterone shots. I had to show my birth certificate to confirm I’d been born biologically female and convince him I wasn’t taking some performance enhancing drugs.”

“Yeah, that would be the first thing to what I would’ve thought if I’d found you doing that.”

Seb sighed as he laid there with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Then, a phone went off again. This time though, it was Seb’s.

The blonde picked up; it was his father. “Dad?”

_ “Oh son, your mother is completely stressed out. Stefanie just called us saying now the entire world knows you’re pregnant. Have you seen the pictures?” _

The 22-year-old sighed. “We just saw them.”

_ “What are you going to do?” _

“We don’t know yet.” the younger driver replied. “I guess just saying the truth would be the best.”

 _“Are you sure you want to do that?”_ Norbert sounded incredibly worried. _“You know how some of your ‘friends’ reacted when you told them. This world’s still an unforgiving place.”_

“They have the pictures dad, and I won’t be able to hide the child when it’s born. It wouldn’t feel right if I would hide it now.” Seb argued. “If they hadn’t, I could’ve told the world I had a one-nightstand with some random woman who abandoned the baby to me. But that’s impossible now, especially if I’m suddenly back to my old size in seven weeks.”

_ “Take care son. I really hope that your choice isn’t going to hinder you in life.” _

“I hope so too dad, I hope so too.” and Sebastian disconnected the call with a sigh.

“You okay?” Mark asked.

The German shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s just… I’ve faced a lot of rejection at my first primary school when I came out as trans. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with me anymore. After that, I was enrolled in another one and I never told anyone I was actually a girl.”

“Those people who said shit about you were idiots.” the 33-year-old told, still holding his partner. “If they couldn’t see how special you were then, they don’t deserve any of your attention or thought.”

The younger man snuggled up to his lover. “You’re so kind to me. I’d never thought I’d find someone like you, who’d love me for me.”

“Everyone deserves to be loved for who they are.” the Aussie stated. “We’ll figure something out from this. It’s not the end of the world, but we shouldn’t rush any decision.”

“You’re right.” the blonde took a deep breath. “I should go to my apartment for the night, think about what I want. I need some good sleep.”

“Yes, you do that. Get home well.” and Webber kissed his lover once more.


	5. PART 5

It was in the morning that the doorbell rang.

Mark looked at the clock on his nightstand and frowned. He didn’t know anyone who would come this early.

As the ringing got more urgent, the RB driver rolled his eyes and got out of bed to dress up in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater before going downstairs and opening up the door.

As soon as he opened the door, a familiar blonde head dashed right through.

“Ann? What the fuck are you doing here?” the man from Queanbeyan asked as he followed her to the living room.

The woman threw a tabloid paper on the coffee table.

A picture of Mark and Seb, pregnant belly visible, while kissing pretty heatedly at Mark’s indoor pool was plastered on the front.

“Oh. That.” to be honest, the driver didn’t look up from those pictures anymore.

“Is it true?” the PR manager asked, slightly snarling. “Are you together with that… _thing_?”

“Seb’s not a _thing_ , Ann.” the Aussie male said. “But yes, I’m in a relationship with him. And yes, it’s sexual as well as romantic.”

Neal didn’t look happy about it. “And that… _thing_ inside his belly?”

“Seb’s not carrying _my_ biological child, if that’s what you want to know.” Mark replied. “My relationship with Seb didn’t become sexual until _after_ Spa, and we got romantically involved in _Hungary_.”

“Then why aren’t you denouncing the claims that you’re the father?”

Webber shook his head, not quite understanding the woman’s reaction. “I _am_ in a relationship with Seb. When that child’s born, I am going to be his father for as long as Seb and I are together. Nor does it matter who the biological dad is.”

“How can you even be in a relationship with _that_?” Ann asked.

The Red Bull driver facepalmed himself. “I told you Ann, I’m _pansexual_. I’m _genderblind_. And can you just call Seb by his name? It’s very degrading. And also, _what_ is your problem with Seb?”

“ _My problem_? Are you not seeing what that… _tranny_ is trying to do?”

Mark’s eyes narrowed. “What are you trying to say?”

“You don’t see it, do you? That your own _teammate_ , who is a freak, is trying to get an advantage over you by _seducing_ you? So, you will be putty in his hands and in no way a threat to _his_ championship chances? And what will you get out of it? Some sex and a wailing baby that isn’t even yours.” the woman pointed out. “And what does that tranny have what I don’t?”

“Well, a nice personality would be one thing.” the driver stated as he crossed his arms. “It would be best for you if you left right now and never come back again. If you can’t handle me being with someone else, it’s better if you looked on from afar.” and he opened the door to the hallway.

Neal looked as if she wanted to scream, but instead she stomped on the ground and left the house.

When Webber closed the front door, he felt like punching something. But first, he had to call people.

The first call Mark made was to his team principal.

 _“Mark? Why the fuck are you calling at eight in the morning?”_ Christian grunted.

“I need you to fire Ann for me.” the Aussie replied.

_“What the fuck?”_

The dark-haired driver sighed. “She’s disrespectful to Seb, accusing him of heinous things. I need her gone Christian, permanently.”

 _“Alright. I’ll ask the legal department about the possibilities with her contract. But I can’t guarantee you anything.”_ Horner stated.

“Okay. Thank you anyway.”

_“Was Seb there when she said it?”_

“No. Seb’s in Milton Keynes, he’s not coming over until lunch.”

A hum came from the other side of the line. _“Are you going to tell him about what she said?”_

“Well, yes. I was going to call him after I called you.”

_“Be careful, I know my wife was very sensitive during her pregnancy.”_

“I will. Thank you again.” and the driver hung up and sighed before dialling his lover’s number.

The phone rang for a couple seconds before Sebastian picked up. _“Mark? Is everything okay? You never call this early in the morning.”_

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.” the Aussie said. “But Ann just came over, seems _The Sun_ has printed copies now. We’re on their front page, making out in our swimwear.”

The German giggled. _“Why am I not surprised? But that’s not why you called, is it?”_

“No.” Webber admitted. “Ann… she insulted you.”

 _“Mark, she’s been doing that since I joined the team.”_ Seb stated. _“What’s different this time?”_

“She accused you of seducing me to increase your championship chances, since apparently all men think with their dick or something.” the man from Queanbeyan replied.

The young driver was silent for a while. _“That’s it?”_

“She also called you a tranny, and a freak.”

_“Well, yeah, that’s insulting. But nothing I can’t handle.”_

Mark frowned. “You don’t sound fazed at all.”

 _“Nah, I guess I expected someone to say that. I mean, she wouldn’t be the first. I mean,_ my _friends back in Germany think you knocked me up, so_ you _have an advantage over me since_ I’m _the one stuck with parenting a child, and there’s a bit of a stigma around full-time working mothers.”_

“I’m gonna fire her.” the dark-haired man then said. “I already called Christian; he’s letting the legal team looking into the possibilities with her contract.”

 _“You shouldn’t do that, not for me.”_ the younger man said.

“I don’t want her in my life if she’s behaving like that.” Webber told his lover. “And her jealousy runs down to her bones. I don’t need that.”

 _“Alright. I love you honey.”_ the German said. _“And the baby says hi.”_

“Say hi for me back.” the older driver said with a smile on his face.

_“I will. Until lunch.”_

“Until lunch. I love you.” this time, it was Seb who hang up.

Mark just sat there on his couch and looked at the tabloid. They’d been prepared for this, as journalists always loved to photograph celebs when they were doing something that could damage their reputations.

Then, his phone started ringing. It was DC’s name that came up on screen.

Webber picked up. “Hello? David?”

 _“Yeah, hi Mark.”_ his former teammate said. _“Sorry I didn’t call you before, but I was high up in the Scottish mountains during Christmas. Is everything alright? I only just saw the tabloids.”_

“Believe me, I’ve been called by literally everyone on the grid yesterday.” the Australian said.

David sighed. _“They’re supporting you?”_

“Most of ‘em. Except for Fisichella.” the dark-haired man’s voice turned a bit dark.  
 _“He’s a dick, don’t listen to him.”_ Coulthard said. _“But you didn’t tell me you were sleeping with your new teammate. And so soon. Did you even know he had… ya know… a uterus?”_

“Not until Monaco.” Mark said. “When he informed me of his pregnancy.”

_“How’s Seb doing under this?”_

“Not very happy that it was found out, obviously. But he’s been a lot calmer than I was when Britta called us with that news. It was as if he’d been expecting it to happen. Still doesn’t make it any more painful.”

 _“Good lord Mark! These photos are basically rated R!”_ it was Jenson’s voice in the background.

“Jenson’s with you?” Webber frowned. He knew the two of them were close, but not how close.

 _“Yeah, we went on a trip through the Highlands together.”_ his Brawn colleague casually replied. _“But it’s got to be said, you and Vettel really look hot together.”_

“Is there something between you two that I don’t know about?” the Red Bull driver asked. “Because the last time I saw you, you planned a trip to the Maldives with _Jessica_.”

 _“Oh, that. I almost forgot I told everyone that.”_ the Briton said. _“Well, you caught me. Shall we tell ‘em David?”_

The Scot was silent for a bit, before bluntly saying: _“Jenson and I have been together since he broke up with Louise and I broke up with Simone. And well, both Jenson and I are bisexuals.”_

“You never told me that you swung both ways.”

 _“That’s mainly because bisexuals face discrimination from both straight people and gay people.”_ DC told. _“Nor did you tell me you were a pansexual.”_

The dark-haired man leaned back on his couch. “That’s because I thought you were straight and wouldn’t feel comfortable around a gender-blind teammate.”

 _“Guess we were both wrong about each other.”_ Coulthard said. _“Three full seasons and two races as teammates and we still barely know each other. Wow, never thought that would happen.”_

“Me neither mate.” the Aussie said. “Guess we’re discovering new things about each other. I can’t wait to catch up with you again during testing or in Melbourne.”

 _“I’ll be at testing, that I’ll guarantee.”_ David told. _“Now, are you gonna do anything about the media?”_

“I’m gonna talk to Seb first, to see what he wants. Guess we’ll see after that when we speak to the PR team.” Webber said.

 _“Bet Ann’s gonna love it.”_ DC said on a sarcastic tone.

“I fired her.”

 _“Wait…_ WHAT _?”_

Mark hummed. “She’s been insulting Seb since he came into the paddock. I don’t know if you heard that.”

 _“I knew she disliked him for whatever reason.”_ the Scotsman said. _“And I did hear her murmur that Seb was ‘infuriating’, but I never quite caught it. But she’s been insulting him since two-thousand-and-six?”_

“Yup.” the man from Queanbeyan popped the ‘p’. “Called him pretentious in the beginning, whore somewhere in between, and today it was freak and tranny. You don’t know the extent of the things she said to me about Seb.”

 _“No. That’s not nice of her.”_ Button then commented.

“That’s to put it mildly.”

 _“But it’s a good thing you fired her.”_ David commented. _“I wouldn’t want someone like that near my either. You’re getting a new press officer?”_

“Don’t know, we’ll see. Britta’s currently handling everything.”

 _“Can’t believe that woman.”_ the Scot said. _“But Jenson and I are going for a little cycle tour. I’ll talk to ya later, okay?”_

“Yeah. Later mate.” and the call was disconnected.

Again, Mark sat in silence for a couple moments. He even picked up the magazine to read through the printed issue. Tabloids always talked about celebs’ affairs, monetary problems, rumoured relationships and with some even their background if that one was tragic enough for them. Formula One drivers had featured enough in them, especially during the 70ies and 80ies, but press officers usually made sure no bad dirt got out.

No press officer could’ve stopped this from coming out though.

The Aussie was nowhere near ashamed of his pansexuality, he never was. His family had known since the beginning when he discovered what he was, and he only outed himself to friends he _explicitly_ knew off that they didn’t care. But now, people would create rumours about them if they didn’t tell the truth to the world, yet the truth would also crucify them.

It was a double-edged sword really.

* * *

**The Sun**

**22 nd of December 2009**

**SEBASTIAN VETTEL WAS IRENE VETTEL**

**Sebastian Vettel has officially announced to the world he is transgender. He was born to his parents as a girl named Irene Vettel but decided at a pre-pubescent age he wanted to go through life as a boy. He has also confirmed he and his fellow driver and Red Bull teammate Mark Webber are in a romantic relationship and expecting a son, who will be born late January. Vettel also targets to be back in shape at the winter tests for the second week of Barcelona but confirms he will still be recovering from surgery during the tests in Valencia and the first tests at Barcelona.**

**Webber let us know through the Red Bull press officers that he can’t wait to be a father but that he will not appreciate the press trying to get too close to their son as it is the wish of both him and Vettel that they wish their son to grow up as normal as is possible for him.**

**Neither of the couple have revealed anything about the name of their unborn son.**

* * *

Bernie Ecclestone was smiling as he read the article from the tabloid paper. Finally, an opportunity for him to promote the LGBTQ-community within motorsport.

Maybe his colleagues wouldn’t like it, but again, they didn’t understand it would be the best for the future of motorsports in general. Formula One was supposed to progress with its time, not just when it came to the cars and the recent optional hybrid systems, but also with development in society.

Formula One had a world-wide audience, they were influential, and the old Briton knew it. They would have to maintain their progressive mind in everything, which also meant LGBTQ individuals in racing.

Now, how to take advantage of this?

* * *

**The Sun**

**4 th of January 2010**

**JENSON BUTTON OUT OF THE CLOSET**

**Many people might have expected, but Jenson Button has always been bisexual. It turns out this was also the very reason Button broke up with his girlfriend Louise Griffiths in 2005. Since then, it was believed he had found new love with Japanese model Jessica Michibata. But instead, Button fell in love with his fellow driver and Red Bull rival David Coulthard, who by chance also broke up with his then girlfriend and Brazilian model Simone Abdelnour in the same year. The two have been together since the 29 th of October 2005. Button and Coulthard are currently living together and aim for a civil partnership at the end of the 2010 season.**

* * *

**The Sun**

**7 th of January 2010**

**MORE FORMULA ONE DRIVERS OUT OF THE CLOSET**

**In recent weeks, the sporting world is seeing more and more professionals of motorsport confirm they are an LGBT+ individual, sparked by the official confirmation of Red Bull driver Sebastian Vettel as being a female to male transgender.**

**Today, German Mercedes driver and son of former World Champion Keke Rosberg Nico Rosberg has confirmed he is homosexual and that his relationship with Vivian Sibold was a fluke to appear normal in the world of motorsport.**

**The younger Rosberg has stated the following: “Since Mr. Ecclestone has voiced his support of the LGBTQ-community, I no longer seek to have the traditional image of a racing driver as it is no longer necessary for me to do so to retain a contract within Formula One. Every motorsport is seen exclusively for heterosexual men, but we also should move on with the times as they are changing. Being an LGBT individual is no longer a crime and we are very much part of our societies; this is the twenty-first century and not the Middle Ages.”**

**The coming out of Nico Rosberg might have been expected, but there have been even more coming outs the past couple days, from former drivers.**

**Retired Finnish 2-time World Champion Mika Häkkinen has also confirmed he too is homosexual and married to his long-time partner since the 3 rd of June 2009. Häkkinen was married for 10 years to Erja Honkanen, whom he even had 2 children with, before they finally filed for divorce in 2008 because of Häkkinen’s extramarital affair. As it turns out, Häkkinen’s extramarital affair started the very year the couple married and Häkkinen finally confessed his true sexuality and his affair to his now ex-wife in the late days of 2007. Since the moment of his divorce, Häkkinen has been living with his current husband in the mountains of Switzerland. And Häkkinen’s current husband is no one else than 7-time Formula One World Champion Michael Schumacher.**

**Schumacher has been divorced from his wife Corinna Betsch since 2005, on the grounds of Schumacher’s infidelity, also after 10 years of marriage and also with two children. Schumacher confirmed his marriage to Häkkinen and also stated that through the German adoption laws from January 1 st, 2005 and the Finnish adoption laws of May 2009, Häkkinen adopted Schumacher’s children and also the other way around.**

**The two former World Champions got married in Belgium in a private ceremony.**

* * *

Those articles definitely shook things up.

Keke and Sina were asked about what they thought of their son’s coming out, to which there came no response from the Finnish-German couple. Nor was there any response from the former Mrs. Häkkinen.

The former Mrs. Schumacher was just happy that her former husband had come clean to her in the early days of winter 2003. Of course, no wife is happy when their husband cheats, but Corinna only wanted that they were both happy and she had seen that Michael was much happier with his Finnish gay lover. And now their children would grow up with two fathers.

* * *

Exactly a week after the article in the sun, David and Jenson went shopping on Oxford Street in London.

Of course, people took notice, as it wasn’t an everyday occurrence that one saw two Formula One drivers on the streets, especially not walking hand in hand.

Not that the couple took notice.

 _‘Let ‘em stare.’_ the man from Frome would’ve said.

* * *

Mika just loved kissing his husband. He couldn’t quite help it, Michael was very addictive, had been since their first kiss on the eve of his first World Championship with McLaren and he couldn’t get enough of those thin lips that could show a brilliant smile.

Their first kiss wasn’t planned, it had been all heated emotions and alcohol after Fuji in 1998.

The Finn hadn’t planned on kissing his then rival, but Michael looked so delicious. Maybe it had been the effects of his favourite vodka, but Michael’s lips had definitely tasted better than alcohol.

And now, 11 years after their first kiss and the start of their extramarital affair… they were married and living together in the mountains of Switzerland.

The 2-time World Champion had been utterly miserable during his marriage with Erja and truly regretted marrying her that year he won his first Championship. But he’d never been brave enough to tell her that he was gay, especially not when she bore him children. It wasn’t until she caught him with a dildo up his ass and whimpering Michael’s name that he told her about his true sexuality and that he’d been having an affair with a man. She’d demanded a divorce straight after.

Telling his parents had even been more terrifying and didn’t understand why Michael hadn’t been more nervous when he told his parents after his official retirement at the end of 2006.

In the end though… his mother had actually been expecting that announcement for 20 years and had been totally baffled when he chose to marry Erja. That was unexpected though.

“Thinking about something, Liebling?” Michael asked as he traced his new husband’s neck.

“Just about how much I love you, kulta.” the 42-year-old male said as he planted a kiss on the slimmer man’s cheeks. “And about how happy you make me.”

* * *

On the 20th of January 2010, Sebastian underwent c-section surgery to allow his son to be born. He was under full anaesthesia during that surgery.

After surgery he was reunited with his boyfriend holding their son.

Mark was sitting there like a proud new father. “I think he’s really going to look like you.”

“Why do you think so?” Seb asked, still slightly dizzy from the drugs.

“He’s gonna have blonde hair, and he’s definitely got your nose and ears.” the Aussie replied. “If he’s going to grow up to be as beautiful as you, I’m really going to have a hard time chasing away the boys if our son likes boys.”

“You’re definitely sounding like a father already.” the blonde said and closed his eyes as his vision blurred again. “Stupid drugs.”

“You know, I’ve thought about some of the names you proposed since Christmas.” the older driver stated. “I think we should call him Micha. Micha Webber.”

Blue eyes opened. “Yes, that’s perfect.”

“Would you like to hold our son?” the Australian asked.

“Yes.”

And as Mark laid their son in Sebastian’s arms, his breath faltered.

Having Micha in his arms made everything so much more real.

But it was also the magical moment that his mother had described to him.

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, and Seb closed his eyes with a smile.

This was his family. He wasn’t alone and never would be.


	6. PART 6

_ [Pre-Australia 2010] _

Michael had never thought he could ever be open about his pansexuality, not even after speaking his wedding vows to Mika last summer in front of their families. Being anything but heterosexual was still a bit of a no-no in motorsport, until Ecclestone spoke out.

Bernie himself might be a bit of a controversial figure, but that’s mainly because of his ultra-liberal standpoints and his crazy ideas about how racing could be changed to make it more exciting.

The 7-time World Champion was just extremely happy he could kiss his husband in public now without the press trying to spin some half-true story. His divorce from Corinna had never been released to the press until that day in early January after the coming out of multiple drivers.

Mika, who was still very naked lying in their bed, kissed his German husband. “Good luck at the conference. I hope they’re not gonna get too difficult.”

“You know how the press is, Mika.” the Mercedes driver stated, kissing his love goodbye.

* * *

At the conference, Michael met the Vettel-Webber pair, now holding hands in front of everyone.

Button, Massa and Rosberg were there too.

“You think they’re gonna ask you guys a lot about… what was in the papers?” Massa asked.

“Yes for the tabloid press, but no for the BBC. David’s been hounding them not to ask _those_ questions.” Button replied.

“Good thing your man’s wearing a media hat.” the other Merc driver told and sighed.

The 7-time World Champion frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

“Just my parents… mom’s not happy I won’t be having natural children.” Nico replied, laying his hand on his chin and shrugged. “Nothing I didn’t expect though.”

“Your mom does know surrogacy is an option, right?” Jenson said. “Because that’s what David and I are planning to do after getting our civil partnership.”

The younger Merc driver shrugged. “I don’t know what she knows. But I know she liked Vivian very much, and that she was hoping we’d get married.”

“Yeah, sometimes parents can be assholes.” Schumacher commented. “But I’m pretty sure they still love you just as much as before you came out. As long as they’re not the religious sort, of course.”

“Nope, not religious. Just disappointed, I think.”

The bisexual driver wrapped his arms around the young German. “But you’ll have us. All of our support.”

“I’m just glad Lewis didn’t scream at me. He’s been one of my few friends since childhood.”

The Aussie laughed. “Lewis is a fine lad. Good thing he’s not one of those crazies, unlike Anthony.”

* * *

The six drivers sat down in their assigned positions at the pre-race press conference.

It looked fuller than it normally was, even for the first race of the season.

The drivers gave each other a look, and they all dreaded the questions that were going to be asked.

Massa already laid his head down on the table with a sigh as he realized it.

The first round of questions was mainly about winter testing and the expectations, which were asked by the professional sports magazines and tv crews.

Then… the mic was open to the entire floor and the questions came flooding in.  
 _“Mister Webber, how did you discover your teammate was actually female?”_

_“Mister Massa, what do you think about the situation?”_

_“Mister Schumacher, is it true that your former wife has known from the beginning you were cheating?”_

_“Mister Button, have you always intended on coming out?”_

_“Mister Massa, do you even feel comfortable right now as the only strictly heterosexual male?”_

_“Mister Button, did Miss Michibata know about your relationship with mister Coulthard?”_

_“Mister Schumacher, how do your children feel about this?”_

Felipe groaned at the questions directed at him and pinched his nose. “I’ll make it clear for once and for all: I don’t care about these guys’ sexuality. Yes, the Bible may say it’s a sin, but it’s not up to people like me to say what’s wrong and what’s right. Their sins are between them and God.”

It was silent for a while on the floor as people were scrapping things down.

While that was happening, the two Red Bull teammates held hands above the table.

“You think they might be uncomfortable now that they know I’m a woman inside?” Seb asked.

“Why would you think that?” the Aussie asked, squeezing his lover’s hand.

“I’m not getting any questions.”

Mark scoffed. “Be happy you don’t have to deal with these idiots.”

Michael then reached leaned towards his mic. “I can confirm Corinna has known for a while, yes. I told her after the two-thousand-and-three season. She’s just glad I told her the truth, and my kids, well, they’re calling Mika daddy now instead of uncle, so I guess they’re fine with everything.” and he shrugged.

Next was Jenson to make a statement. “If Jessica knew? Yeah man, she was goddamn _in_ on it. And she was the perfect cover, wasn’t she? I mean, a Formula One driver together with a model? Nobody thinks twice about that, it’s normal. Jessica’s been nothing but an amazing friend and I’m sure she’ll stay that way for a long, long time. As for the coming out question… it was never really a secret if you saw the signs.” and the Brit leaned back in his chair and winked at David, who was sitting front row.

David made a facepalm but did so with a huge grin on his face.

The Australian just sat back while holding his teammate’s hand with a _very_ satisfied smile on his face.

_“Mister Webber? Do you wish to answer the question?”_

Webber thought about it, making a couple faces before finally saying: “Nope. Not today, mate.”

Seb just laughed at his boyfriend’s actions. He knew there were many reasons he loved the man.

* * *

_ [Post-Australia 2010] _

Mark was very happy when his lover got on the top step of the podium. He was looking from below, together with their engineers, Christian and Helmut. He only got as far as 8th place, but it didn’t matter. Seb’s wins were his, and his were Seb’s. They both wanted to win for each other, for their son.

On the podium, Seb blew him a kiss with a huge grin on his face.

Maybe somewhere in Europe, one of them would be holding Micha and standing among the engineers while the other went up the podium, or Christian could hold their son if they both got onto the podium.

Yeah, that was a nice thought.

* * *

_ [February 2014] _

As soon as gay marriage was allowed by the law of Great Britain, Mark and Seb applied for a licence and were able to get married after their son’s birthday on a rather pleasant February day.

Seb would continue in Formula One for another year while Mark went back into Endurance racing with Porsche to finally win the prestigious 24-hours of Le Mans.

“I’m so happy we got married.” Seb said, finally alone with his new husband after a beautiful ceremony and a get together with friends and family.

“Me too, sweetheart.” the Australian said, sighing happily. He still couldn’t quite believe he was now someone’s husband, lawfully married to a person who loved him and whom he loved just as much.

“I love you so much.” the young blonde said, then he gave his husband a seductive look. “Now, my husband, shall we consummate our marriage?”

“Not gonna say no to that!”

* * *

_ [Japan 2014] _

_“Sebastian, do you think there’s any hope left for Red Bull this year?”_

The third-placed driver looked at the media person in question. “I don’t think there is. Daniel and I both have to few high point scores on the board and too many retirements. If we keep second in the constructors, I’ll be very happy.”

_“Is there any truth in the rumours that you might be signing for Ferrari soon?”_

The German raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what has sparked that rumour, but no. I will not be signing for Ferrari next year, nor will I prolong my contract with Red Bull.”

_“Has another team approached you?”_

Seb shook his head. “No. It is of my own decision that I will retire after this season. I want to be a full-time parent to Micha… and to my unborn children.”

The room was silent for _minutes_.

The Red Bull driver sighed. “I’m expecting my husband’s twins, and I’m three months along now. I’ve told Red Bull management about my choice to retire after I found out about my pregnancy after the race in Belgium. It’s been amazing to be part of this family, to have been able to fulfil my dreams and become a four-time World Champion, but now I want to focus on my other dreams that lie outside of the world of motorsport. I want to support my husband as he has done for me during the past four years, and I want to be there for my children.”

The German told this to the journalists as calm as possible, following every piece of advice Britta had given him when he told her this is what he was going to do.

Both Nico and Lewis smiled at him. Nico even came over to wish him good luck in life.

* * *

_ [March 2015] _

When his final month arrived, Sebastian couldn’t wait to hold his children in his arms.

Mark was there for him, playing the role of the doting husband and expectant father. He massaged Seb’s feet, applied cream on places Seb could no longer reach because of their twins in his belly and provided Seb with the food and sex he wanted.

The young German was grateful for his husband of almost three years, and he wished they would have their fairy tale ending. He wanted to keep Mark happy.

Being with Mark had done quite a lot for Seb’s self-confidence, feeling much more in touch with both his masculine side and his feminine side. He still felt he was a male, he used male pronouns and made himself look more masculine by letting a little beard grow as well as the hair on his legs. But he wanted to keep his pussy and his womb and not do the hysterectomy and scrotoplasty or phalloplasty.

And finally, on the 20th of March in 2015, a team of surgeon’s brought Seb’s twins into the world via c-section. Their baby girl, Emilia Britta Webber, was born first, their baby boy, Axel Christian Webber, moments later.

Sebastian was _so happy_ as he was holding his twins in his hospital bed. He had a little family.

This was one of the many things he dreamed off when he was younger, but he never thought he’d have it. Especially because he was transgender and knew that not many people would be attracted to someone still in transition from their biological sex to the other.

But Mark had been. God, Mark would even have been attracted to him if he’d been some genderless alien.

Mark… his husband.

Mark was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed, a wiggling Micha in his arms and bags under his eyes, but still with that grin on his face.

“I love you Mark.” the blonde told, snuggling his twins closer.

“I love you too.” the Aussie said and kissed Seb’s cheeks. “I’ll love you forever.”


End file.
